


Beat It Out of Him

by BARALAIKA



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Beating, F/M, Femdom, Pec Fucking, very sad indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Kainé doesn’t always mean to work him over as hard as she does, but he never tells her to stop.





	

Kainé bullies Nier with her dick. He’s used to it, though. He’s a big, burly brute with little education and is good only for killing things, carrying things and sucking cock; they know him by name in Seafront, and everybody knows exactly what he does when he’s there.  
  
But he’s so… _eager_ for it. Kainé teases him mercilessly, has he really gone so long without a woman that she turns him on _this_ much? He swallows her cock down so hungrily, so gracelessly, it’s clear that he’s only paid by men to fuck and she’s forced to pull him off and make him suck his drool off of her balls before it makes too much of a mess.  
  
He’s getting old, but he still has fat muscle tits and a brawny ass, so that’s enough for most of the guys that go out buying ass; he got more trade when he was younger, prettier, before the sorrow carved crags into his face and robbed him of his strongest years. They liked him when he’d been crying, when he burst into tears on their dicks. The girls didn’t like to do that, but Nier was so desperate for the cash that he’d let them do anything, even beat him.  
  
Kainé doesn’t always mean to work him over as hard as she does, but he never tells her to stop. What should have been sobs and pleas to stop from anyone else were moans from him, the dusty tan of his skin mottled with red that would blossom into vicious purple swellings, but… he doesn’t mind.  
  
She presses his tits together and fucks them, looking away from him so her balls smack his face and he cranes his neck up to try and eat her out but it’s no use. Kainé swats him away.  
  
The years haven’t been kind to his asshole, either. She’d never seen something so pathetic as an old man’s battered, leathery, wrinkly asshole but Nier found new ways to make her scoff while her dick twitched and he was as much of a slut for anal as he looked. She fucks him hard and mean every time, refusing to look at his face and he always spunks first, a lamely quick shot when his prostate’s involved, and he whines and whimpers as he’s stimulated past orgasm as she plugs away.  
  
She’s always torn between shooting her load inside him or on his face, but she can never seem to pull out. It gives her an excuse to slump over him, hang on to his beefy body and stay there a while until her cock slops out and her heart rate is normal again. Why… can’t she bring herself to stay like that? He learnt quickly not to speak to her, not to look at her, to savour her touch and let her give it until she was ready to take it away.  
  
She always wanted to stay.  
  
So why couldn’t she?  
  
Over the campfire, Kainé cries to herself.  
  
  
 _Stupid…_  
  
     I’m such a stupid  
                              fucking  
                                         asshole.


End file.
